PerfectWorld Rambling
by RavenEveGaunt
Summary: I felt that this ship needed more random fluff and smut so I took up the mantle of the fluffy smut peddler.
1. Chapter 1

Hi so some crazy shit happened, I don't want to go into the nitty gritty and I am not giving up on Raven she is currently in editing hell. This is just a place for me to throw prompts, AU's, and random ideas for my latest obsession; I'm going to rate this R because I want to write some kinky shit so ya safe not sorry.

It was late, well past midnight. No it was early the moon had already set and the ghosts were out playing in the now dark streets of the city of lights. Augustine sat up slowly arching his back and sighing as he felt several vertebrate crack with his twists, he glanced at the blurry digital clock. "3:18." Great, it looked like a another sleepless night for the lonely professor. Augustine left his warm bed to stretch his legs and maybe gat something to drink, this was an almost normal event at Sycamore labs happened at least once a week. Well tonight was less routine than most, because after wandering his naked ass into the living room Augustine found a Lyssy on his sofa. He looked so content curled into himself like his beloved Theo, Lysandre looked so small when he did this curling to maybe a third of his standing height. Augustine smiled and fetched a spare blanket from his bedroom and draped it over the sleeping Pyroar of a man that was camping on his devilishly comfy sofa.

Lysandre stirred stretching out slightly and buried his face into a pillow, the professor sat by his friend and began to stroke Lysandre's mane. This was one of his favourite ways to play with Lysandre, it was strangely hypnotic he could card his fingers threw those fire red locks till it all turned grey. Augustine felt a smile creep across his face forgetting whatever ha had left his bedroom for. "Why didn't you come to bed Lyssy?" The question was quiet and addressed to the empty room, he was honestly confused as to why his friend didn't come to bed with him. The two had shared a bed before, usually after sex, but they have slept together in an appropriate way; usually on that sofa or buried under a mountain of blankets, or sometimes in the lab on the floor waiting for genius to strike one like a bat to the stomach.

Something woke Lysandre, slowly his ice blue eyes opened. Lysandre slowly stretched his legs groaning as his muscles tightened then relax. "bon l'amour du matin, bien dormi?" Lysandre looked up at his angel, he was smiling down at him sweetly carding his fingers threw his red hair. Lyssy didn't get up he just moved so that his head could rest upon Augustine's lap. "Yes, what time is it?" His bare legs were warm and firm dusted with curly navy hairs, but still soft to touch. "Too early, when did you get here?" Lyssy rolled so that he could look up at Augustine's beaming smile. "About midnight." Augustine smiled at his Lyssy, this was heavenly just relaxing, enjoying each others company, hoping that the morning will never come to part the two.

"Why did you sleep on the sofa?" Lyssy reached up his hand finding Augustine's cheek and cupping it gently his thump stroking the navy stubble slowly. "You get so little sleep, why should I bother you?" Augustine held Lyssy's hand, the one holding his cheek, his hands were so big they could hold half his face in his palm. "Why would that bother me? I get so lonely when you aren't there to warm my bed." Lyssy smiled softly, oh Augustine you are too sweet. "I don't deserve you." Augustine took Lyssy's hand and planted soft kissed on the back of his hand, his palm, and each knuckle before kissing up Lyssy's arm. "Please don't talk like this, I hate it when you put yourself down." "When you talk like that you only prove my point." Lyssy rolled over now staring up at Augustine, it was times like these that Lysandre treasured he loved the quite times he spent with his professor. "Lets go to bed Lyssy, it's late." Lysandre nodded, Augustine was right it was late and the two left the sofa and ran off to roll around in Augustine's sheets hell they might just stay up there all day.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt/ Dirty talking

Augustine rarely questioned Lysadre he honestly trusted his friend, especially in the bedroom. Lysandre was the king of that realm, not that Augustine was uneducated in the school of love making he had quiet a history there, but Lysandre was just so. . . Dominate when they were having sex. So one can imagine Augustine's surprise when Lysandre came home wearing a black leather collar with gold brushed hardware. Augustine, who had been lazing about his personal flat doing conspicuous amounts of nothing, fell off the sofa he had been lounging upon his face bright red.

Lysandre smiled and helped his friend up. "Too much?" The two were now sitting on the sinfully comfortable sofa. "No, no just a shock. . . Why did you. . ." Augustine's hands found their way to Lysandre's neck and began exploring the leather finding the velvet that hid underneath, it was warm and had a wonderful contrast with Lysandre's silky skin. "I wanted to try something different." Lysandre pushed Augustine into the sofa, his icy blue eyes beginning to fill with a lusty haze, Augustine felt his face heat up, his pants tighten, oh this is going to be fun.

Lysandre smiled and pushed Augustine's legs open sliding his knee into that opening enjoying the hard flesh he found, this made the professor moan. But that wasn't enough, no Lysadre wanted more than a weak little moan, no he wanted to see his professor melt into a quivering mess of a man begging for release. "I wanted to explore a reoccurring fantasy of mine, and if I remember correctly you promised to indulge my fantasies." By this point Lysandre was rubbing his rugged cheek against Augustine's tender neck and cheeks, his beard was wonderfully rough against the pale flesh it was raking against and Augustine was becoming more vocal groaning and whimpering like an Delkitty in heat. "W-what fantasy. . .would that be?"

"I want you to be my prey, I want to dominate you, I want you to be powerless, under my power, at my will. I want to tie you to the bed and love you into a senseless state, I want you to barely functioning state only able to writhe under my body. And I have a whole week to get you there-" Augustine didn't get past that part, no he past out in the middle of Lysandre's threats of violent love making, and Lysandre was left with three things. A useless professor, a needy erection and the knowledge to never surprise Augustine like that again.


	3. Too Many Ideas!

Hello my beautiful people, I am a bit over whelmed right now I have a list of prompts I have considered writing a fic about and I would like to know which one sounds best and these could range from T to mature xxx content

1) finger sucking

2) pet play

3) food play

4) God Lysandre and sacrifice Sycamore

5) snow day

6) body worship/ ego stroking

7) angry sex

8) cross dressing


End file.
